


Ours

by Paxoozoo



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School Drama, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Peter Stone never thought he’d have a boyfriend. 15 year old Peter Stone was so okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 5 I guess. I don't really know where it fits in

    14 year old Peter Stone never thought he’d have a boyfriend. 15 year old Peter Stone was **_so_** okay with it. It started a couple weeks after his 15th birthday. He’d met Jay at school the year before but didn’t really know him all that well. Then they’d run into each other at the Dot, literally, like cliché, romantic-comedy style. Peter even spilt his milkshake on the older boy. They’d cleaned up and gotten talking. A few days later they were going on their first date.

 **________________**  


    “Hey Spinner!” Peter smiled brightly as he walked into the Dot and sat down at the counter. “One vanilla milkshake please.”

 

    The waiter nodded and turned to prepare the shake. He hesitated before speaking. “So Peter, are you still… Going out with Jay?”

 

    Peter’s face flushed red. He’d thought they’d been so discreet. _I guess not._ He shrugged and averted his gaze.

 

    He heard Spinner laugh and quickly looked back. The older boy had a teasing smile adorning his face. “How long have you guys been dating anyway?”

 

    Peter’s cheeks darkened. He fidgeted and glanced around before responding. “Keep it down! We’re trying not to be too obvious!”

 

    Spinner just laughed.

 

    “To answer your question...” A deep voice chimed in, tone laced with amusement. A pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around Peter’s waist, making him jump. “Seven and a half months and still going strong.”

 

    The blond smacked one of the arms holding him. He growled, though his tone held no actual annoyance. “Jay!”

 

    The older boy laughed harder and pressed a sloppy kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek. “C’mon babe! Lighten up!”

 

    Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning his head back to give the other a proper kiss.

 

    Spinner pulled a face and fake gagged. “You two are disgusting.”

 

    “You’re just jealous none of _your_ girlfriends looked this cute with you.” Jay teased back resting his chin on the top of Peter’s head.

 

    “As if, man.” Spinner scoffed and handed Peter the finished shake. “Me and Paige were voted cutest couple last year!”

 

Peter laughed brightly as the two friends bickered. He froze suddenly as a thought hit him. He whirled around to face Jay. “Hey! Did you just call me your girlfriend?”

 

    Jay blinked at him in confusion before bursting out laughing. “Awwww babe, I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

    Peter huffed and grabbed his milkshake, taking an aggressive sip. “Jerk.”

 

    Jay nuzzled the side of the blond head. “Of course you’re not my girlfriend, baby. I didn’t mean to imply that.”

 

    Peter rolled his eyes but allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips.

 

    Jay pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s pulse point and whispered gently in his ear. “You wanna get out of here?”

 

    Peter grinned and nodded, grabbing his milkshake. Moving towards the door, he waved back at the waiter. “Bye Spinner!”

 

    “Bye Spin!” Jay echoed, eagerly following his boyfriend out the café’s doors.

 

    “Yeah, get out of here love birds!” Spinner laughed once more before turning to grab a plate and bring it to it’s intended customer.

 **________________**  


    As soon as Peter rejoined him after throwing out the empty milkshake cup, Jay grabbed the slightly smaller hand. He swung their joined hands playfully between them. “So where do you wanna go?”

 

    Peter reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He shook them from side to side causing a metallic jangling sound. He smirked saucily. “I have the keys to every room in Degrassi.”

 

    Jay smirked back and began to walk in the direction of the high school, leading Peter by the hand.

 **________________**  


    Giggling could be heard ringing through the empty classroom as the two boys made their way in, exchanging whispers and quick pecks. They moved clumsily towards a desk, and once they reached it Jay grabbed Peter’s hips and lifted him onto the wooden table.

 

    Peter hummed softly, fisting his hand in his boyfriend’s soft brown hair and pulling him in close for another kiss. He laughed lowly as he thought of something. “Danny sits here.”

 

    Jay stepped between Peter’s legs and felt them wrap around his waist. His tone was teasing when he spoke. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

 

    The two shared another kiss, this one hotter and longer. Jay grasped Peter’s waist and pressed them as close as they could get. Peter moaned softly, letting Jay’s tongue slip past his lips and gently press against his own.

 

    Peter dropped one of his hands down and slipped it under the older boy’s shirt, running it gently over his hard stomach.

 

    “What are you two doing in here?” A female voice called into the room, causing Peter and Jay to quickly jump apart, Peter almost ending up on the floor.

 

    A blonde woman stood at the front of the class, and as her eyes landed on the boy on the desk they widened in horror. “Peter?”

 

    “Mom, it’s not what it looks like,” he tried to deny. “Well…”

 

    “Peter Michael Stone, what on earth do you think you’re doing here with…” Ms. Hatzilakos’ face screwed up in anger. “With Jason Hogart?”

 

    “Mom, we were just…” Peter trailed off, staring at the ground.

 

    Ms. Hatzilakos turned her enraged eyes on the older boy stood awkwardly picking at his nails.

 

    “And you!” She snarled. “What are you doing with my son? He is 15!”

 

    Jay averted his gaze. “Ms. Hatzilakos, it’s not what you think. We’re not…”

 

    “He is 15!” She shouted again. “And you pick _him_ to be your new plaything? He’s not even legal yet!”

 

    “Mom!” Peter interrupted, shouting back. “He’s my boyfriend!”

 

    “Get out of here!” She seethed. “Before I call the police on you for trespassing!”

 

    Jay glanced at Peter before nodding. He quickly began moving towards the door. “Yes ma’am.”

 

    “Jay!” Peter called to him. “This isn’t fair!”

 

    The brunet turned back to his boyfriend. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

    “Oh no, you won’t!” Ms. Hatzilakos stepping between this boy and her son. “You stay away from him!”

 

    Jay sent a regretful look over her shoulder at Peter, before scurrying out of the room.

 

    The principal turned towards her son furiously. “What were you thinking hanging around him?”

 

    “He’s my boyfriend, mom!” Peter was infuriated. “You can’t just do that!”

 

    “He could get you in serious trouble, Peter!” His mother sighed, trying to fight back the stress headache threatening to make an appearance. “Do you have any idea what he did last year? Why he was expelled?”

 

    “Yes!” Peter yelled, swallowing back a sob of frustration. “I know about all of that! And I also know that he’s different now!”

 

    She crossed her arms and looked at her son sharply, with a look that said she wasn’t going to be convinced. “Peter, if you ever see him again, I swear I’ll call the police.”

 

    “For what?” Tears stung Peter’s eyes but he blinked them back desperately. “He didn’t do anything!”

 

    “Peter, you are underage. He is 17. He can be arrested for statutory rape.” She turned towards the door. “Now we’re going home and I’m calling your father about this.”

 

    “But mom we haven’t even had sex! He said we had to wait till I was 16!” Peter’s cheeks felt wet, he reached and rubbed the tears away.

 

    “Do you really expect me to believe that?” The woman shook her head in disappointment and walked out the room towards the parking lot.

 

    Once he was alone, Peter allowed a loud sob to wrench it’s way from his throat.

 

    “But it’s true.” He whispered to himself. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before getting up to follow his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change


End file.
